Wonderful
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: After 8 years of no contact, Tails's father returns, causing an emotional roller coaster for the young kitsune. Tails's father swears he's here to stay, but Sonic thinks otherwise. [Rated for swearing] [sonicxtails brotherly] [Originally called Fathers]
1. Arrival

_Here we are! My next Sonic the Hedgehog story. This is a chapter story, not a oneshot, but it will be small. This is based on an episode of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ I watched the other night. That episode made me cry, and I thought it would be a good outline for a Sonic story._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Fathers**_(working title)_

**Chapter 1:  
**Arrival

A loud knock at the door resounded throughout the house.

Sunlight poured through the windows inside the home, drenching the inside of the house in bright light. A couch sat against the wall on one side, a table next to it. Photographs lined the wall, faces smiling through the frames into the room. The hallway was swallowed in shadows, and a darker shadow was making it's way down the hallway. Another loud knock rapped against the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came an impatient voice from the dark shadow just beginning to appear from the hallway. The shadow walked into the sunlight, revealing colbalt blue fur with drooping colbalt quills. His emerald eyes glowed in annoyance, headphones stuck in his ears. He removed one with a tug of his gloved hand, and stepped toward the door, his red and white shoes making hardly any noise on the floor.

As he neared the door, he looked at it in confusion, hesitating slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone. He looked back down the hallway, into the doorway left open at the end. "Hey, Tails, are you expecting anyone?" he shouted, glancing back at the door.

"No," came a soft voice after a moment, tinged with confusion. "Weren't you?"

"No," the colbalt blue hedgehog replied. After a moments pause and another rap on the door, he reached for the handle, his muscles bracing for anything, and opened it quickly. For a moment, the sunlight blinded him, and he blinked rapidly. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he studied the person in front of him.

Standing a little shorter than him stood an orange fox, with brown eyes that looked at him hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes in surprise, placing a single hand on his hip.

"And you are...?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot gently. His emerald eyes flashed slightly as he examined the fox in front of him. The fox rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, almost regrettably.

"I would be James," said the fox in a hesitant voice. After a moments pause, the fox twitched his tail, but when the hedgehog looked, it turned out to actually be _two_ tails. "Does a Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog live here?"

For a moment, Sonic the Hedgehog did nothing but stare at the twin tails twitching behind the fox, shock overcoming him. All his life, the only kitsune he had ever seen was Tails. Now, here stood another one, on his doorstep, asking for him. After a moment, Sonic shook his head, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Possibly," he replied cooly. "And what do you want to do with Sonic and Miles?"

The kitsune sighed deeply, his brown eyes uneasy. "I'm...I'm Miles's father."

The words hit Sonic like a wall of bricks. Tails's father? This was the fox that left his son alone in the woods, at hardly 2 years old, crying for him? Sonic felt rage burn in his blood, and he clenched his fists tightly. How dare this man return, especially when he abandoned his son like he did.

"His father?" Sonic repeated, his voice lower a notch in anger. "You're his father?" After a moment, James, looking away, nodded. Sonic reached for the door, gritting his teeth together. "How _dare_ you come asking for him." Sonic snarled lowly, clenching the door frame tightly in his fist. The kitsune looked up in surprise. Sonic's emerald eyes flashed dangerously, fiercely, the familiar flame of protection for the young kitsune burning in his bloodstream. "After all these years, after abandoning him like that, you come asking for him."

"You don't understand--"

"I understand _perfectly_," Sonic growled. "You left a 2 year old fox alone and crying in the middle of a forest. I was the one that found him, James, alone and afraid in the middle of a huge forest. As far as Tails knows, you are dead." Sonic narrowed his eyes, getting ready to shut the door. "And I plan to keep it that way."

"Just let me explain--"

"Sonic?" The colbalt blue hedgehog spun around at the sound of Tails's voice. The orange kitsune stood behind him, attempting to see beyond the doorway at their guest. "Who's there, Sonic?" Sonic gritted his teeth together painfully. Now there was no way to escape what was going to come once Tails found who was in front of him.

James peered through the doorway over Sonic's arm, his eyes landing on Tails. "Miles...?" he said, blinking at the younger kitsune. Tails jumped in surprise, his blue eyes troubled at the sound of his name. They narrowed thoughtfully.

"How do you know my name?" he said, stepping beside Sonic and pushing his arm away. Sonic obliged relunctantly, and Tails examined the kitsune in front of him, eyeing the two tails that twitched behind him. Standing up close, it was impossible not to believe that James was Tails's father.

The older kitsune smiled slightly at his son. "I'm...I'm the one that named you," he said quietly, and Tails's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Sonic glared at James, hatred burning in his blood. After all the years, all the years of believeing his father was dead, Tails was finally faced with the truth; that his father never died. That he had left him as a young fox, alone in the forest. Sonic clenched his fists, hating the older kitsune for what he was bringing in his younger brothers life. "I'm your father, Miles."

Sonic watched Tails, watched as the young kitsune simply stared at the fox in front of him, his eyes flashing as if he didn't believe any of it. His two tails were stiff behind him, his entire body stiffened in shock.

"But...but m-my father..." he said quietly, as if talking to himself. "My father is dead..." The smile dropped from James's face, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm alive, Miles," he told his son. Tails simply stared at him. James smiled again. "It's been so long." Immediatly, at those words, the shock eased from Tails's face, easing into a state of resentment and anger.

"8 years..." he said, his voice bitterly low. His blue eyes were narrowed into small slits, and Sonic saw the sadness that hung in his eyes. James stared at his son for several moments before sighing and looking away.

"I know I was wrong, Tails," he said quietly, his eyes downcast. "I know it was wrong. I feel awful every day for leaving you like that...I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry." He paused, looking back up at Tails. "I'm so sorry, son. I'm here to...to make up for all the time I lost...for all the birthdays I missed...for everything I didn't do." Tails's eyes eased into a hesitant acceptance, his tails twitching just slightly behind him. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

Tails watched his father for a few long moments, his eyes narrowed as if he were staring into his reflection. They eased slowly, his muscles relaxed, and he nodded slowly. James sighed in relief, and walked slowly, hesitantly, toward his son, and took him into a tight embrace. Tails looked shocked a moment, his muscles stiffening again, but after a moment he relaxed, and very slowly, he hugged his father back. Quiet happiness glittered in his eyes, and Sonic watched with mixed feelings as the two seperated. He was extremely happy for Tails, for finding his father after believing him dead for 8 years. But he was also angry, bitter toward the man in the first place, for leaving Tails helpless and alone in the woods like he did 8 years earlier.

Tails turned to Sonic, his eyes glittering. "Sonic...this is my...my father..." Sonic forced a smile, looking from father to son, and nodded.

"I'm happy you found him, Tails," he told him earnestly, his eyes flashing to James. Tails look at him as well, his eyes bright.

"This is Sonic, my best...my brother..." James smiled at Sonic, nodding at him. Sonic did the same, but he was no longer smiling. Tails was looking sheepish and uneasy, not being used to having someone to call dad. He looked at Sonic again, smiling slightly. "Sonic...can James...Can dad stay with us for awhile?"

Oh, how Sonic wanted to say no, to say thatJames had to leave, had to leave and never bring this curse on Tails again. But looking at the desire and need to know his father in his younger brothers eyes, Sonic couldn't bring himself to say it. After a moment, Sonic nodded, looking from Tails to James.

"Sure...h-he can stay here..." he said, then pointed down the hallway. "We'll show him the guest room, Tails." Tails, his sprites high and his eyes the brightest Sonic had seen them, led the way, practically skipping down the hallway. For a moment, James and Sonic were left alone, and Sonic turned to him, malice and disaproval glowering in his eyes. He pointed at the foxes chest.

"Look," he started quietly, narrowing his eyes. "I don't care who you are, or that your that kids father, but I swear on my grave that if you do anything that will hurt him, I'll hunt you down and kill you." James simply blinked at him, his eyes displaying only relief, but fear at Sonic's words. "I don't see how after 8 years, you finally give a damn about him, how you can return and pretend nothing happened." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "You break that kids heart, and you won't live to see another day."

James blinked at him, nodding slowly. "I understand, Sonic," he said, looking down the hallway. "But I've changed, and I don't plan on leaving him." With those words, James exited down the hallway, leaving Sonic alone. He gritted his teeth, slamming the door shut behind him. He heard Tails and James chatting down the hallway, and he closed his eyes, wondering how long James would stay around, and if he would break his brothers hearts.

**--End of Chapter--**


	2. Suspicions

_Extremely quick update in this drabble type...thingy. o.o_

_Anyway, I was surprised at the amount of reviews this thing got after being online for an hour. xD Thanks alot guys. I see I have some loyal viewers, and I'm glad. Thanks all for your support and reviews. I luff you guys:3_

_Forgot to mention; This story was inspired by an episode of the Fresh Prince of Bell Air I watched one sleepless night. So, thanks to that episode, which I can't remember the name of, for inspiring this story._

**Fathers**_(working title)_

**Chapter 2:  
**Suspicions

For the rest of the evening, Tails stayed with his father, telling him all the stories of his life since he left. Sonic would listen to Tails chattering on about adventure after adventure, and he couldn't help but smile. The kid was becoming close with his father, dying to bond with him in meer hours. Tails was determined to make up for the lost years in simple minutes.

Though Sonic was glad Tails had a real father, there was another mixture of emotions inside him. Suspicion about Tails's father sincerity on staying with his son from now on. The need to protect Tails from the pain his father could bring if he left again. And another one Sonic couldn't recongize, and he felt he twinge inside him everytime he saw Tails walk by with his father. It was a strange feeling, one he could not name if it was spelled out in front of him. All he knew was he did not like it.

Now, Sonic sat in the living room, legs crossed and arms behind his head, watching the T.V. that was placed across the room. But even though his eyes were focused on the T.V., his mind was not. Sonic was thinking of something other than the T.V.; back to when he found Tails alone, crying in the forest above the Mystic Ruins. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the memory of the sobbing young fox, asking Sonic upon seeing him if he had seen his father. Sonic's blood boiled, and he looked toward the hallway leading into Tails' workshop, where Tails was showing James all the things he had invented over the years.

It was still impossible for Sonic to understand how James could've left Tails at such a young age. Because of what he had done, Sonic felt he would never trust the kitsune, never be able to think of him without his blood boiling. At any time, Sonic just expected him to up and leave, leaving Tails heartbroken and fatherless once more. Sonic clenched his fist together, sighing impatiently.

Just as he turned his gaze back to the television, attempting to watch the show, Tails and his father appeared in the entry way of the hallway, and Sonic looked up at them, his eyes glaring up and down James before turning to Tails.

"Sonic, guess what?" Tails sad, nearly attached to his fathers side. James was grinning, placing an arm around Tails's shoulder. The young kitsunes eyes brightened. Sonic felt a tug at his heart for his younger brother, his mixed feelings about James returning. Sonic coughed slightly, leaning back against the couch, eyeing Tails.

"What, kid?" Sonic said. Tails looked up at his father, grinning widely.

"Dad's going to take me out on a picnic." He looked back at Sonic, blue eyes bright. "Then I'm going to take him out on the Tornado. Is that okay, Sonic?"

Sonic forced a grinned. "Of course. Go have fun with your dad." He was careful to not spit the word as he had in his mind. Instead, he looked at James, nodding at him gently, his eyes narrowing warningly. "Take care of yourselves," he said in a lower voice, directing the statement to James. The older kitsune nodded at Sonic, his brown eyes flickering gently.

Tails nodded, not catching the agreement taking place between the two. "Okay, then, Sonic." With that, he began practically dragging his father to the door. "We won't be too late. Bye!"

"Later," he said, and the door shut behind James, leaving Sonic alone in the house. After a moment of silence, Sonic sighed, shaking his head, before turning back to the television.

**---;**

James and Tails returned around 7 that night, laughing and talking with one another. Sonic was standing in the kitchen, eating a hot dog, watching them as they disappeared in Tails' workshop. Obviously, they had had fun with each other. Sonic felt another tug at his heart.

Once finished with his hot dog, Sonic walked to the living room, looking out the front door into the dark night. He felt like he needed to run, to simply feel the wind rush by him. He looked down the hallway, eyeing the door to Tails' workshop.

"Tails, I'm going for a run!" he said, walking toward the front door. "I'll be back later."

"Okay!" came Tails's reply, loud down the hallway. "I'll just be in here talking to Dad!" Without another word, Sonic opened the front door, stepped outside, and in a flash of blue color, he was gone.

He raced down the hill, past the lake, and up into a cave in the side of the mountain. He raced through the cave, his feet flying under him, that familiar surge of adrenaline pouring through his veins.

Running cleared his mind, relaxed him, and thats exactly what he wanted it to do. He needed to clear his mind before he thought anymore of James and Tails. Right now, he would simply think about speed, direction, and the adrenaline surging through him.

He dashed through the cave until he came to the end, then turned around and ran back, relying on his sense of touch to get through it. When he exited the cave, he raced around the lake, then up into the forest above the mountains. He ran for around an hour before he finally raced back up the hill and inside the house.

Once inside, Sonic shut the door and looked down the hallway to see Tails' workshop light still on. He glanced at the clock on the wall, reading 11:23. He walked down the hallway, sticking his head into the workshop, and stopped short of entering. There, lying against the wall with papers in front of them was Tails and James, side by side, asleep. Tails's head was laying on his fathers shoulder, and James's head was on Tails's head. Both were sleeping soundly, and Sonic watched them silently. The scene was sweet to him, father and son, side by side asleep. But that familiar sense of suspicion raised into his throat, and he narrowed his eyes at James. But seeing Tails, a smile across his face even in sleep, made Sonic's anger cool, and with an almost silent sigh, Sonic grabbed a blanket from the closet, threw it neatly over Tails and James, and with a flick of the light switch, walked out.


	3. Surprises

_Next chapter! I'm really glad everyone has enjoyed this creative piece of work of mine. This is really a story that helps me take a break from _To Say Goodbye_. I'm glad it's good. _

_I changed the title of this story to _**Wonderful**_, just so everyone knows. After this, they'll be one more chapter, and then thats it, and I can continue _Forgiveness_. So enjoy this semifinal chapter!_

**Wonderful**

**Chapter 3:  
**Surprises

Sonic awoke the next morning with light streaming in the living room window.

He sat up, groaning slightly, stretching when he was in sitting position on the couch. He rubbed his eyes before standing and stretching. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:50. He looked down the hallway to see Tails' workshop light still off. Still groggy from sleep, Sonic walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge, and walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch. He wondered briefly if James was still around, or if he had already left Tails forever. Narrowing his eyes, Sonic took a quick sip from his soda before sitting it down and standing up.

He walked down the hallway, careful to keep quiet, and peeked inside the room. It wasn't what he saw that surprised it. It was what he _didn't _see. Tails and James were gone, the blanket that was over them the night before lying on the ground. Sonic's breath caught in his throat and he walked back into the living room, wondering where they were. Sudden worry rose into his chest. What if James had kidnapped Tails? What if he really wasn't Tails's father, and was instead some creature sent from one of his enemies to destroy him?

Suddenly frustrated, Sonic headed toward the front door, squinting into the sunlight outside. Nothing. He growled under his breath, slamming his fist against the wall. Where had they gone?

A sudden crashing noise made Sonic jump away from the door. It has been loud, making the room around him shake slightly. He stood there a moment, focusing to figure which way the sound came from, and decided it was outside. He opened the door slowly, stepping outside and looking around behind the house. What he saw made him pause in shock. The _Tornado_ was crashed into the ground, smoke pouring from the engine. Sonic's heart leaped into his throat, and he raced over, looking into the planes seat. There sat James, with Tails sitting behind him, both with their eyes closed.

"Tails!" Sonic said, reaching in and ripping out both James and Tails from the chairs in the plane. He layed them on the ground, shaking them both gently. "Damn it, you too, wake up," he growled, suddenly filled with worry. Then, Tails's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, holding his head in his hands with a loud groan. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Ohh...What happened?" Tails asked groggingly, looking around him. When his eyes landed on the plane, they flew open, looking back at Sonic in panic. Beside him, James was just sitting up, groaning painfully.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic said, looking from Tails and James to the destroyed _Tornado_. "You're a better pilot than that, Tails. What happened?"

Tails rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I...I let Dad try to...to drive it..." He looked from his father to Sonic. "I'm sorry, Sonic. A gust of wind...a-and we lost control..." By now, James was fully conscious, and he was looking at the plane in absolute shock. Sonic looked at both of them, and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine," he said, turning around and facing the plane. "Accidents happen, and I know you wanted your father to try out your plane, so it's fine." When Sonic turned around, Tails was sighing in relief, and James was standing up. He cleared his throat, helping Tails to his feet.

"Miles," he said, dusting himself off. "Um...I think you have something to talk to Sonic about..." He paused when Sonic looked at him, and Tails dropped his head, scratching his head nerviously. "I'm...I'm just going to go...get something to eat..." With that, James disappeared into the house, and Sonic looked at Tails in surprise.

"What is it, Tails?" he said, forgetting about the plane. Tails was quiet for a minute, and Sonic waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

"W-well..." He paused again, finally looking Sonic in the eye. "Dad's leaving tomorrow and wants me to come with him and live with him." The words were spoken in a rush and when Sonic finally caught their meaning, his heart sank into his stomach.

"Wha..._live_ with him?" he repeated, blinking at Tails in surprise. A thousand emotions exploded inside him, but the one that stood out the most was sadness. His brother would no longer be with him. Sonic cleared his throat. "He...he wants you to live with him?" Tails nodded, his own blue eyes sad, but excited at the same time. Sonic blinked. "Do you want to go?" He hoped the answer was no, that Tails wanted to stay with him like it always had been, but the moment Tails hesitated in his answer, Sonic already knew what he was going to say.

"I...I do, Sonic," he said quietly, keeping Sonic's eyes. "I do want to go with him...but not if you don't want me to. We've been best friends...brothers...together all the time for 8 years..." He paused, looking away. "Everything will be different."

Sonic swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, feeling sudden sadness rise into his heart. Tails wanted to leave him? Wanted to move out and live with his father? After so many years, Sonic didn't know if he could adjust without his brother by his side. But looking down at the young kitsune, Sonic knew that this was what he wanted, to just live with his father. He wanted to tell him no, to tell him to stay with him, but Sonic would never do that to Tails, and he was forced to swallow what he wanted.

He took a deep breath before he replied. "I know, Tails," he said, looking down at his brother. "Go live with your father." He paused. "I'm always here if you want to come back." Tails looked up at him, and Sonic flashed him a forced smile. "Go ahead and live with your dad. Thats...thats how it should be anyway." After a moment, Tails nodded, smiling at him, then he ran up to Sonic and wrapped his arms around him, catching Sonic off guard.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said, hugging him. "Thanks for being my brother." Sonic, still surprised at his brothers show of emotions, slowly hugged Tails back, and felt the sadness rise again in his heart. Then, Tails pulled away, walking into the house, leaving Sonic alone outside.

Tails was leaving him. Tails was leaving him, and living with his father, the man that abandoned him when he was 2 years old. Why? The man would probably just leave him again, alone. The thought made Sonic's blood boil. Why would Tails want to leave with his father that abandoned him 8 years ago instead of leaving with him, the person that took care of him from a child? Sonic sighed, shaking his head and looking inside the door. He saw Tails nodding to his father, speaking words Sonic couldn't hear, and watched as James hesitated before giving his son a brief hug. Tails's eyes sparkled with happiness.

Sonic was glad he was happy, but what about him?

When Tails left, Sonic would be alone. James and Tails would both be happy, but Sonic would get the short end of the stick. How fair was that? But when he saw Tails's eyes sparkle like they did, Sonic knew he had to sacrifice his happiness for his little brothers.

That familiar feeling tugged at Sonic's heart, and Sonic could finally name it.

Jealousy. He was jealous of Tails and his father.

Tails used to follow Sonic around everywhere. Now he was, and would probably forever now, following his father instead. Sonic closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Then, with the feeling of sadness and jealousy tugging at his heart, Sonic walked inside.

To spend the last day he would ever have with Tails.

**--;**

The rest of the day consisted of helping Tails get his stuff together, and watching him as he happily eyed his father. Sonic knew he was imagining his new life with his father, and wondered if he was as excited as he seemed. Sonic still hated James, and felt he could never forgive him for what he had done all those years ago.

Sonic was in Tails's workshop, helping him pack everything up. He was feeling suddenly sad as he picked up some of Tails's tools and put them in a box. He was helping his little brother leave him. Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself to bury his pride and happiness, and help achieve Tails's. He put more stuff into the box, and then headed over to the desk.

He started shuffling through papers on the desk, placing them into another box. He began shifting through the drawers, pulling out papers and going through them. One caught his eye, and he pulled it from the pile, holding it in his hands and examining it.

It was a picture drawn by Tails years ago, when he just began inventing things. In the picture, Sonic saw himself, standing next to Tails, smiling. They were holding hands, and next to Tails stood a taller fox with two tails, one that had to be his father he thought dead. All three were holding hands, and in the corner, Tails wrote 'Wonderful...' in small letters.

After a few minutes of looking at the photograph, Sonic closed his eyes, clutching the drawn picture tightly. Then, with a shaky sigh, Sonic took the picture and placed it back into the drawer. He picked up the two boxes, filled with papers and tools, and walked out of the room.

**--;**

It wasn't long before they were finished packing Tails's stuff. By then, it was around 6:00, and Sonic was exhausted from packing boxes and bags. Next to the door was everything Tails owned. Looking at the packed objects, Sonic felt his heart creak slightly, and he looked away, closing his eyes.

He thought of Tails picture he found in his drawer, and knew this was what his brother had wanted for years. He couldn't stop him from going, or else he would hate him forever. He sighed, shaking his head.

He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and looked up to see Tails walking toward him, his eyes sparkling as he layed his final bag on the small stack of stuff. He sighed, looking at the stuff, then at Sonic, coming over to sit next to him. They were quiet for a moment before Tails spoke.

"Thanks for helping, Sonic," he said, looking at his feet. "I...I'm so glad to get to be with my dad." He looked up at Sonic, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "But...I know I'm going to miss you, Sonic." Sonic examined the tears in his best friends eyes, and smiled at him, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Ah, kiddo," he said, thinking of words to tell the kitsune. "You'll...you'll adjust. You won't miss me that bad when you're with your dad. After all, he _is_ your father. Go live with him, Tails. Argue with him like you never got to do." He smiled again, nudging him. "But call me sometimes, and visit." Tails smiled at him, looking down at his shoes again.

"I really will miss you, Sonic," he said, looking back up. "You're my brother and my best friend...and...well, I really will miss you."

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking. "I'll miss you too, kiddo."

After a few more minutes of simply sitting in each others company, James came through the hallway, carrying a bag of food Sonic allowed him to take. Tails got up from the couch, smiling at his dad. James smiled half-heartedly back, placing the bag next to the door.

"Well, Miles," he said, glancing at Sonic a millasecond before looking at Tails. "We've got a big day tomorrow. Better get some sleep." Tails nodded, and Miles ruffled his sons hair, just like Sonic always did.

"Alright, Dad," Tails said, walking toward the hallway with James on his heels. He stopped and looked at Sonic, smiling sadly. "G'night, Sonic." Sonic nodded, smiling at Tails as he walked into the bedroom with his father.

"'Night, Tails," Sonic whispered. He sighed, letting his head roll back on the couch.


	4. Shattered

_Final chapter to _Wonderful_. I've had alot of fun writing this, and this is going to be a building block for my request from _**nisswa789**_. That should be up later. After this chapter, I'll probably finish the next chapter to _Forgiveness_. This has kind of been a break from the long story, and I feel ready to write more to _Forgiveness_. Forgive me on my lateness. xD_

_Anyway, thanks to all the loyal reviewers that have stayed to this story. This story really makes me grateful to actually have a father that didn't walk out on me. And I pray for those who's fathers did, or whose fathers have passed away. God bless you all. _

**Wonderful  
**

**Chapter 4:  
**Shattered

That night after Tails and James were long asleep, Sonic still was awake.

He couldn't find himself able to shut his eyes. Sure, he was tired after the long day of helping Tails pack, but he couldn't find the strenght to shut them. He was afraid to. He was afraid to shut them, afraid to face the day Tails would leave him forever. And Sonic had never been afraid of anything before.

He had faced evil robots, killer machines, guns, mad scientist, and even his own evil clone, and he was never afraid. But now fear crept up Sonic's spine. He wasn't facing his clone, or dodging gunfire.

He was losing his best friend, his brother.

Sonic sighed, turning again on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do once Tails was gone. What could he do? He was so used to hearing him tinker in his workshop in the early morning hours...how could he wake up everyday, knowing he was alone?

And then there was James. Why did he want Tails now? There was no doubt the man was Tails's father, but how, after 8 years, did he seem so ready to enter into his sons life? It wasn't him that was there for every birthday, for every achievement. It was Sonic. He understood Tails's side, that after so many years, he wanted a _real_ father.

And somewhere inside Sonic's heart, that stung.

Obviously, he would never be a good enough father for the young kitsune.

Sighing against the pricking pain in his chest, Sonic forced his eyes shut, thinking about the times he and Tails spend together, just talking and hanging out. He didn't see how he was going to let all that go.

Only meer moments after he shut his eyes for the first time that night, Sonic heard a quiet thud coming from his and Tails's shared bedroom, where Tails and his father were sleeping. Sonic forced his tense body to relax, and he shut his eyes, listening with invisibly perked ears. He heard almost silent footsteps come through the hall, and in the darkness, when he opened his eyes slightly, he saw a shadow silently making its way toward the door.

Only when he reached for the knob did Sonic make his presence known.

"Whatcha doing?" he said casually, but his eyes were narrowed, staring at the shadow that tensed in shock, its hand meters from the door knob. Sonic glanced at the clock before looking back and getting on his feet. "Now, who would go outside at 3 am?" He reached for the lamp switch, suddenly sending the room out of the shadows. Surprised sprinkled through him like sand, and he narrowed his eyes angerly at James Prower, standing at the front door, looking at Sonic with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled lowly, his voice calm but low in supressed anger. His blood was boiling, sending his heart racing in anger. James stammered for a moment, and Sonic took a single threatening step toward him. James removed his hand from the air, turning away from the door, avoiding Sonic's eyes.

"I...I have to change the plans with...with Tails," he said nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Something's come up and--"

"Don't you dare lie to me, you damn coward," Sonic snarled, his anger hardly supressed now. "If that's true, why the hell sneek out at 3 am?" At this, James said nothing, looking away. "You really are a damn coward, James. You were sneeking out so you wouldn't have to tell Tails you didn't want him."

"That's not true, Sonic," James said, suddenly looking up at Sonic. "It's not that I don't want him. I...I jus--"

"Then why, James?!" Sonic interuptted, his voice raising. "Why leave a 2 year old alone in the forest? Why?"

"I...I wasn't ready!" he replied, shaking his head. "I wasn't ready to take care of a child." He paused, and Sonic bit his tongue. "I thought I was...but when his mother died..." He sighed, looking away. "I couldn't do it!"

"So just leave him, then? Hope that some...some _creature_ will come and pick him off quickly, huh?" When James didn't reply, Sonic took another step toward him, his voice lowering dangerously. "What kind of father would do that, huh? I was hardly 8 years old when I found him, James. _8 years old_. But when I saw him, alone and crying for his _father_ that _left_ him, I couldn't leave him there. Do you think_ I_ was ready?" Sonic's voice was raising, his vision blurred with angry tears. James had said nothing, looking at the ground. "Do your really think I was ready to take care of a 2 years old when I had to struggle just to take care of myself?" Sonic narrowed his eyes. "How damn pathetic." James lifted his head suddenly, looking angry.

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you, child!" he said, his voice raising. "Damn it, Sonic, I was scared."

"_You_ were scared?" Sonic nearly screamed. "I was _8_! How scared do you think_ I_ was?! I thought he would _die_!" He paused, glaring at James. "But I started to love that kid like my brother, and I couldn't leave him."

"Well, I'm glad you're a perfect father for him, then, Sonic!" James shouted at him. "I'm glad a _child_ could take better care of him than me! At least he had _someone _to look after him!"

"Then, why, James?" Sonic shouted, then lowered his voice, looking at him hopelessly, with anger burning like fire in his emerald eyes. His head pounded, his blood burning with anger. "Then why come back? Why get his hopes up, and then leave?!"

For a moment, James said nothing, avoiding Sonic's eyes. He seemed to be struggling for an excuse, but in the end, he sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted him to. I really did...but...I still can't do it. I'm not ready yet." James looked up this time. "But I will come back. I will take him with me one day." Even as he said this, Sonic could see the lies sparkling in his eyes. James turned toward the door, reaching for the handle. "Tell him that for me, will you?"

Sonic said nothing, simply watching James as he turned the knob and opened the door. "I'll tell him the truth, James," Sonic said, his voice low. His heart cracked in his chest. "But the truth will break his heart." James seemed to hesitate, as if changing his mind. "If you walk out that door, don't dream of ever thinking to come back, even though we both damn well know you won't."

For a moment, James lingered at the doorway, looking at the boxes still packed in front of the door.

"That was all he wanted, James. His real father."

After another moment, and without a word, James Prower walked out of the door, the door closing behind him with a click of the lock. And Sonic stood alone in the living room, his blood boiling at his teeth nearly snapping from being grinded together so hard. He hoped ever so little that James would change his mind, turn around and take decide to take Tails with him, but another part of him was glad that James was gone.

But he knew very well how this would kill Tails.

Sighing deeply, his head pounding like a bass drum, Sonic the Hedgehog turned away from the door...

...and stopped short when he saw Miles 'Tails' Prower standing at the entrance to the hallway, staring at the front door, holding a sheet of paper in his hands tightly.

For a moment, Sonic simply watched him, his heart breaking for the young kitsune. How much had he seen and heard? Had he been there the whole time, listening to the shouts between his father and Sonic? Sonic couldn't move, couldn't bring himself to ask Tails if he was alright. For a moment, all he did was stare at Tails.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and Tails suddenly moved, walking toward the door in a trance-like state, walking by Sonic without even casting him a glance. Sonic reached out to him, but didn't touch him, and hesitated before speaking.

"Tails...?"

By now, Tails was looking out the glass door, and at hearing his name, he whipped around suddenly, his eyes wide and his body tense, and he shook his head quickly, letting the paper in his hands fall to the ground as he clenched his fists. Sonic shook his head, wanting to kill James for doing this. He was about to speak, but Tails got there first.

"Of course he would just leave," Tails said angrily, starting to pace back and forth. Sonc simply watched him, his heart breaking for the kid. "He did it once. It's easy to see he would do it again. I lived without him for 8 years..._8 years_ without a father, and look at me!" He threw his hands in the air, his voice loud. "I'm fine, I'm great! I'm an inventor, I can pilot a plane, and who gets thanks for that? Not him." When Tails walked by him once again, Sonic managed to get a glimsp into his eyes, and saw that the anger was just a wall, just an emotion sat up to be strong, to hide his real one.

But with every word, Sonic could see the wall being torn down.

"I don't need him," he said, and with every word, his voice got lower and lower, his steps slower and slower. "I don't need him...I was without him for 8 years. I can...make it without him..." After a moment of repeating this to himself, with Sonic silent to the side, Tails stopped in his steps, his eyes finally breaking away from the anger, and filling with a sadness Sonic had never seen there before, and his heart nearly shattered in two when Tails turned them toward him, his sapphire orbs filling with thick tears as the anger he built around him to show he was strong melted away. He stood in front of Sonic, looking at him for the first time.

"Why doesn't he want me, Sonic?" Tails whispered, his voice breaking and sounding absolutely heartbreaking to Sonic's ears. With those words, silent tears began to fall down Tails's face, and Sonic found his own tears blurring his vision. And in single moment, Sonic did something he never did enough.

He took his younger brother in his arms, and hugged him tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Tails whispered into Sonic's fur, and Sonic rocked him gently from side to side, not able to hold his own tears back. They fell from his face, and he listened as Tails sobbed quietly at his ear. "He promised...he promised...Why am I not good enough?"

For awhile, Sonic couldn't speak, couldn't find any words to comfort his younger brother. He simply let him cry until he could find words soothing enough.

"That's not true, Tails," Sonic whispered back in his ear. "_He's_ not good enough for _you_. He's not good enough for you..." Tails sobbed quietly into Sonic's shoulder, and Sonic could do nothing anymore, simply let his younger brother, his best friend, cry.

"You're the only father I have, Sonic," Tails whispered finally before breaking into sobs once more. "You're the only father I need..."

Sonic stayed that way, letting Tails sob into his shoulder. His eyes wandered to the ground where the paper in Tails's hand had dropped, and held his brother tighter when he saw it.

"I'll always be here, Tails..." he said, closing his eyes. "I won't leave you...Everything _will_ be wonderful someday..._I_ promise..."

Silence was broken only by their quiet sobs. The picture on the ground was facing the door, as if waiting for James to come back. From the picture, Tails smiled, inbetween Sonic and James, and all three held hands together.

And in the corner were four simple and hopeful words, written from the heart of a child that only wanted his father.

'Everything is wonderful now'.

**--;**

**--End of Story--**

_Omg. I'm crying and I wrote the story! -sniff- I think this has to be the best oneshot I've written with Tails. I really think it is. This time, he doesn't die at least. -sobs- I think...I'll go kill James now..._

_Thanks for all the loyalty for this short story, everyone! I appreciate the reviews and support in pushing me along this story. Just can't wait to see the reaction of everyone when they read this final chapter. :3_

_Thanks, and God bless all the fathers who were strong enough to stay, and all the kids who have made it without one._

Aiko-Chan SoT


End file.
